Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall arrest and fall protection safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the worker.
Portable anchorage assemblies could be used, but obviously, the support structure must be designed to remain secure in the event of a fall. Possible applications in which portable anchorage assemblies could be used include concrete deck construction, bridge deck construction, window washing, and other suitable applications.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a more user-friendly portable anchorage assembly.